Lost Memories
by Icesickle1231
Summary: *Hiatus for the moment*


**Author's Note**

Well hello readers. I previously published this story earlier last week but….I didn't really like it. See I wrote it first in second person, not third, so the reader being you =D would be the main character. And I changed it for this website, but I think I like it better that way. You can feel free to disagree, but I'm going to publish it in the way it was originally written.

Please read and review. =D

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

"Rally." Your mother's voice barely distracts you from your thoughts. Your mother, Yume had assumed you had just been ignoring her because the scenery was more captivating and interesting than car trip conversation. But the dull expression on your face proved otherwise. The long trip across Japan to your aunt's house was definitely not the highlight of your summer.

"Come on Rally, you can at least smile for a change" She says glancing briefly to watch as you let out a heavy sigh. Feeling defeated your mother decides not to further pursue the thought anymore and continues to drive in the innerving silence.

You sigh in relief at the silence that now fills the air. You did not have a problem with your mother. In fact, the two of you had grown closer since her father passed away when you were twelve, about five years ago. But, you were slightly irritated at the fact that she had distracted you from your latest daydream. You quickly reach down into your purple book bag on the floor of the car and pull out an old composition notebook and a pen. Quickly you scribble down the few remaining images that were still fresh in your mind. But just as quickly as they had appeared, they were now fading.

"Crap." You mouth to yourself slamming the book closed and tossing it back in the bag. To say you were well easily frustrated by nature was putting it mildly. When you were not upset you often appeared to be distant and cold. But when you experienced any other raw emotion, you felt it whole heartedly. You roll down the window in an attempt to literally cool yourself off. The wind blew through the long strands of purple hair that draped down behind the black leather car seat. The purple ribbon necklace with a gold bell that you tied around your neck clanked back and forth against your throat. Your narrow amber eyes danced with irritation in the side view mirror, and you close them once more to be alone inside your head.

Things like this weren't an uncommon thing. You often had daydreams and dreams like the one you just lost dancing through your mind. It was like an old fuzzy movie playing in your head, and you were often the star. They were few and far between at first and you just regarded them as childhood imagination. But over the years, they had become more frequent. Like a story…

"We're here!" Your mother exclaims happily.

You then focused your attention back to your surroundings and noticed that you had arrived at your aunt's house.

"Finally." You say with a smirk.

Your mother smiles at you lovingly in return. She knew that was about as close to a smile as you would give her. Ever since her husband's death she noticed a slight change in your personality, which is expected with any grieving child. She assumed it was a phase, but five years later and…

"Aunt Yume!" Souta exclaimed rushing up to greet her. Kagome stood beside her mother and grandfather, a smile plastered upon her face. And though in demeanor the two of you were complete opposites, you shared a very close relationship with each other. But it had been years since the two of you had last seen each other. You wondered if they were still as close as you once were.

"Rally!" Kagome exclaimed rushing over and wrapping her arms around you. "It's been too long!"

You just fell into your cousin's tight embrace. One thing for certain hadn't changed; Kagome's hugs were still deadly. Kagome let go so you and your aunt could share a greeting as well as with Souta and your grandfather. You dreaded hugging your grandfather because he usually said something weird to you. You assumed this greeting would not be any different.

"Rally. You have a panther's stare in your eyes. You shouldn't look so hard into people's eyes like that."

"Um…thanks Gramps." You say quickly grabbing your bags and heading towards the house. Kagome followed behind with a very large purple duffle bag.

"This is going to be the best summer! We have so much catching up to do." Kagome stated, before biting her tongue, regretting that statement.

"We sure do cuz'." You say under your breath. She thought back to memories of you and Kagome as children and how close and open the two of you had been with each other. You guys made a pact to always be honest with each other and there for each other. But you weren't sure if you should share your continuous dreams with her. Kagome would think you were insane for obsessing over the story that played in your head. Hell, you thought it was insane yourself.

You never thought this day would come to an end. After settling into Kagome's room, an interesting dinner of Gramps shouting out old family remedies for ailments and, bidding your mother farewell for the rest of the summer, it felt nice to just relax in the bedroom.

"So Rally, anything interesting going on?" Kagome inquired as she leaned off the edge of her bed.

Your eyes instantly dart away from her and find a spot on the wall to stare at. You couldn't bear to look Kagome in the eyes and lie.

"I wish, just the same old boring stuff as before." You say smoothly. "You?"

Kagome hesitates before answering. "Nothing _really _interesting_._"

An awkward silence filled the air. It was thick and innerving and the two of you found yourselves shifting uneasily in your seats, neither looking in the other's direct stare.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" You ask, gracefully changing the subject.

You two talk late into the night, exhausting your mouths till you both agree to call it quits. Kagome fell asleep soon after that snoring peacefully against her sheets. You roll unto your side and close your eyes; wishing sleep came as easy to you. But the frustration and guilt from earlier crept up slowly, cursing you with insomnia. Though you gave off this stoic demeanor to most, you had a soft spot towards those who were important to you. And one of those lucky people was Kagome. You wish you could tell Kagome about your dreams, but there was something bigger that was holding you back.

_Him._ You think to yourself. Your dreams were filled with many people. Their faces were always blurry and their voices distorted and distant from you. But there was one guy in your dreams who you seemed to dream the most about. _The man with the silver hair._ He was just as distorted as the others in your dreams but, he was different from the others. You felt like there was something going on between you two, like you had a special bond. He was a reoccurring figure and you loved when you dreamt of him. He wasn't someone she recognized. But what was scaring you was the fact that you were beginning to believe he was real. You believed all of them were real and that they existed somewhere strange. Some place you wish you could be, with them as well as him.

"Damn." You curse sitting up and stuffing your pillow inside your sleeping bag. You tiptoe through the house and head outback to the backyard. You take a seat upon the old swing set that you and Kagome used to play with. You reminisced about the many times you used your many years of gymnastics and balanced on your hands on the wooden seat. You could still feel the pain from when you fell travel from your arms through the rest of you body. You shake those memories off and slowly rock back and forth and try to focus on something else. The bright crescent moon caught your eye. It glittered magnificently, illuminating the creepy old shrine that stood behind the house. You stare at it and remember how it used to frighten you when you were younger. You swore that you would never go inside ever; Kagome just laughed.

"Creepy ol' shrine." You laugh to yourself. But no matter how much you tried to look at something else, you could barely take your eyes off of it. You felt like a moth drawn to a bright light. Your feet slowly carry you to it so fast that you barely remember shuffling across the grass. You duck through the low hanging wooden bars and take a look around. You couldn't believe you had once been afraid of it. There was nothing spooky about it at all. The only thing that was unusual was a well that stood at the bottom center. You stare curiously at it for awhile, not thinking much of it before moving on. You then find a nice spot in the corner and curl up into a ball on the cold floor, drifting into a light sleep.

_Creek!_ The loud sound startles you from your sleep. Someone had just walked into the shrine. You sit up and try to hide in the shadows for safety. Your wine colored locks fall over your face, blurring your vision. You comb a hand through just in time to see the intruder's feet. They were small and dainty like a female's. This intrigues you to investigate further. You knew you shouldn't put your nose into it and should just stay hidden, but your curiosity got the better of you. You watch as the intruder mumbles to herself.

"I can't believe I forgot." She muttered. "He's gonna kill me for showing up late."

_That voice. It sounds like Kagome. _You creep closer on all fours and spot your cousin fully dressed and carrying a giant yellow book bag on her back. Kagome lugged the book bag off her shoulder and down near the well.

"What is she doing?" You ask yourself softly.

Kagome took a few moments to catch her breath before picking up the heavy bag and tossing it through the well. You were now on your toes and drawing closer and closer to Kagome. There was something unusual going on here. You watch as she climbs up the sides of the well.

"Kagome!" In an instant your cousin drops down the well.


End file.
